Celmetes
Celmetes (Celmetish/'Ki''Elesi: Il Sid dil Ki'Eles, "the City of the Red Goddess," Anasic: l'Iraș dial Roș Atãs, "the City of the Red Goddess," Eiharish: Vilâcheon Cələ, "Large Celmetite Village," Reyshi: Rotgotßtat, "Red God's State," Lohtish: Chaülmkéteeß, Vrankish: Ile Cidiña dél Gotã Rota), called the Red City, was the capital of the Celmetish Shore, but is now the second most-populous city of the Anasic Empire. Celmetes is called the Red City because of the Eight States, it has had the bloodiest history, with at least four major battles having taken place within its walls, and at least one more to take place. Its location is and has been between several major powers: the Anasic Empire, the Rainish Magickal Glory, the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory, the Blue Empire of Sayerthenn, the Principality of Har, and the Empire of the Sefenlands. Celmetes was finded by Tayermen from the Crescent Blue Mountains, who had fled after the Death of Humankind swept through them shortly after the arrival of Aye the Queen. These Tayermen worshipped a Red Goddess, called the Werewoman (depicted as an eight-armed hornwoman with threeeyes, and two mouths), who Aye the Queen likely inspired into existence. When Vraenckorr subjugated Celmetes, many of the Werewoman's worshippers fled to Deer Isle, where they eventually developed into the followers of the Faith of Iksas. They finded the Rainish Magickal Glory, which eventually subjugated Vraenckorr, and Celmetes. In their legends, an ice wyzard came down on them with his horde of ice ogres, and ice orcs… forcing them to flee south, as the black stars guided them in the daylight. Supposedly, they crossed the sea by walking on it, the Werewoman boiling it away so that it might be walked on. She grew trees on the ocean floor for them, and allowed that the fish would not rot on the ground, leaving them edible. She built them a grand spring of hot water from this boiled ocean, and hid it beneath this Earth in a rich mine surrounded by defendable mountains, and open to a deep harbour. She gave them access to herds and herds of goats. They tamed them, and turned them to savory mutton, fat and muscular, feeding millions and millions of men. The city grew into its mountain walls, climbing up them, and homes were built on summits. The mountains grew small against minarets, and towers. The mines soon became empty. Winters became hard. But the goats. The goats never faltered. The Celmetish worship goats because of this, and see the goddess that they worship, be it Anasia, or Iksas as a goddess of goats and goat milk. Celmetes became rich, and became ruled by a Prince. Legends say that the First Prince returned to the homeland with an army and personally slew the ice ogres, and ice orcs, allowing the city to experience winters, and cold. The City of Foe Breakers, then much richer, soon began involving itself with the Celmetish. Wuielmo Warres, a minor nobleman of the City, married a Celmetish noblewoman, Kenesia Nana, beginning the Fall of Celmetes. His son Ðarrio Nana personally assassinated the Last Prince of Celmetes. The Vrankish sapped its strength, abused its resources, and brought its culture to the city. Celmetes has not been fully independent in over 3,000 years, always bowing to one country another. Its Princes have been wiped away, forgotten and dead. Category:Cities Category:States Category:Eight States Category:History Category:Locations Category:Yellow Coalition